overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 13
This is the thirteenth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Demiurge arrives to where Cocytus and Albedo have gathered to watch Ainz Ooal Gown's battle with Shalltear Bloodfallen. The Floor Guardian of the 7th Floor asks Albedo why did she allow Ainz to put himself in danger. Albedo replies it was their master's decision. Demiurge asks why she allowed him to go through with that decision, as opposed to previously forcing him to be accompanied with a representative from Nazarick when he was an adventurer. He believes that they should attack Shalltear with waves of forces from Nazarick, lest letting their lord be injure or worse killed. Albedo is confident that he will be victorious, Demiurge disagrees and begins to leave to save his master only to be stopped by Cocytus. Demiurge realizes why he was summoned so as to prevent him from interfering in the battle. He angrily accuses his colleagues of letting Ainz walk to his death, but Albedo is steadfast in the belief that Ainz will return. Demiurge demands should Ainz fall, Albedo would relinquish her title as Overseer Guardian, to which she agrees. Cocytus is asked by Albedo what are their master's odds. He declares it to be 7:3, the latter number being Ainz. The trio turn their attention to the Mirror of Remote Viewing. Ainz is walking toward's Shalltear's location alone. He recounts his reasons for doing this himself, one being his refusal to allow his children to kill each other, and his duty as a leader. Before he engages Shalltear, Ainz buffs his stats to prepare for the battle. He also prepares to cast the Super-Tier Magic Down. As the spell is being cast Ainz arms himself with various items. The spell ends with the entire area where Shalltear stands being engulfed in an explosion creating a crater. The smoke clears revealing Shalltear unharmed and, now donning armor. Shalltear still refers Ainz as her lord, the a result of the mind-control making her feelings for Ainz still strong, but compelling her to fight against him. She is confused to why they are fighting, but goes along with the situation as Ainz attacked her. Shalltear charges toward Ainz, but runs into several of his prepared traps and is rebuffed by his attacks. To avoid them to flies into the air. Using her Sense Shalltear sees Ainz's vast mana power, and plans to exhaust him to the point that his mana runs out and he will be easy to defeat. The two exchange volleys of long range magical attacks until Shalltear manages to land a hit in Ainz's chest using Javelin. Ainz immediately retaliates to the 'weak' attack, countering with Slash that slices Shalltear. Though momentarily surprised, Shalltear's wound recovers instantly. This surprises Ainz, which Shalltear explains that it was an ability given to her by Peroroncino. She states this ability is proof that her creator is superior to Ainz, however Ainz laughs at that comment. The two resume fighting, during which Shalltear realizes Ainz's goal for a short decisive battle. Shalltear engulfs Ainz in Nova an attack that is used to great effect on the undead. Ainz counters with Dark equally engulfing his attacker. She is the first to recover as it dealt less damage. Ainz admits that he has been significantly weakened. Now that her master is now at a disadvantage she asks why he has not run away. Ainz merely states he is simply selfish master, feeling now fulfilled as a guild master fighting her. She questions whether that's just pride talking. He agrees and considers it to be also desperation. The two resume fighting launching impressive attacks at each other. Shalltear manages to stab Ainz in the chest with her Spuit Lance, but Ainz manages to counter her. The brainwashed Floor Guardian then summons a duplicate of herself, which Ainz recognizes as Einherjar, her trump card. Major Events * Albedo and Cocytus restrain Demiurge from interfering. * Ainz Ooal Gown battles against Shalltear Bloodfallen. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Demiurge * Albedo * Cocytus * Ainz Ooal Gown * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Bukubukuchagama (Mentioned Only) * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Peroroncino (Mentioned Only) New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this chapter. Abilities Used Spells/Skills: Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick * Somewhere in Re-Estize Kingdom Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace April 2016 Issue. * During the battle between Ainz and Shalltear, there are other magics that didn't used in their battle. Navigation pl:Rozdział 13 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters